


I Know...

by my_little_nightmare



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare
Summary: Danna confronts Nova about Nightmare.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Kudos: 4





	I Know...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightmare_insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/gifts).



“Hey Nova,” Nove heard someone say softly. She spun around, heart racing. Danna stood in the doorway, hip resting against the wall. 

Nova’s lips automatically twisted into a smile, and a blush spread across her cheeks. Her traitorous heart skipped a beat. 

“Oh,” Nova responded. “Hey Danna. What do you need?” She set down her pencil, and scooted back her chair. She was in the artifacts department, finishing up her shift. 

“Where’s Callum and Tina?” Danna asked, sitting on the edge of a desk. 

Nova shrugged. “Getting lunch I think.”

“So it’s just us,” Danna smiled softly. 

“Do you need anything, or…” Nova started. 

Danna interrupted her. “Listen, I need to talk to you.” 

Her utter seriousness made Nova stop in place. Did she know? It was impossible, wasn’t it… Danna couldn’t know about her being Nightmare. 

“Sure, go for it,” she said lightly, her heart pounding with fear. 

Danna bit her lip, and moved closer. They were almost touching. “Nova...there’s something I need to tell you. I… I like you.” She took in a deep breath. “Not as a friend. I- I think I’m in love with you.”

Nova felt air return to her lungs. She wasn’t caught. Danna didn’t know. 

And then her brain registered the words Danna had just said. Danna loved her. Danna. A Renegade. Her enemy. 

“I like you too,” Nova whispered. Idiot, idiot, idiot, her mind screamed. 

They leaned forwards at the same time. Danna’s kiss felt better than anything Nova had ever experienced. Warmth flooded her body. 

Danna leaned back finally, leaving both of them breathless. 

“Wow,” Nova whispered. 

Danna’s eyes were full of tears though, when Nova looked up. 

“What… what is it Danna?” Nova asked. 

“I know…” Danna whispered. “I know who you are, Nightmare.”

“Danna, what are you talking about,” Nova said with a laugh. No. This wasn’t happening. It was too soon. 

“Don’t try and give me some excuse. Nova, you betrayed us… Why?” Tears dripped down Danna’s face. 

Nova tried to move her hands, but realized she was cuffed to the desk. She hadn’t even noticed Danna had cuffed her when they were kissing. Nova couldn’t help herself. Tears began to spill out of her eyes. 

“Danna what are you doing? I’m not Nightmare!” Nova begged. “You have to let me go.”

“The council is already on the way. You will pay for your crimes.”

Nova fell to her knees. “Danna, please… I thought you wanted me…”

“I do…” Danna’s face flashed through with pain. “No, I did. I could never love a villain.” She stalked away, and left the room, leaving Nova sobbing on the floor. She couldn’t tell what was more prominent; her fear of cragmoor, or the hurt from seeing the disgust on Danna’s face.


End file.
